


alone

by foreverobessed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Is Mentioned, Bloodbending, Bloodbending Percy, Dark Percy, F/M, Percy Fell Alone, a short lil work bc i love dark percy, also this a birthday gift to me :), anyway i made this kinda quickly, hbd to me, not a lot Of dialogue Percy reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Percy fell into Tartarus alone.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE DARK PERCY SO MUCH I COULDNT HELP MYSELF this is very much rushed and not that good hope y’all enjoy

They would say Percy’s a traitor, or a monster for what he had to do to survive. Maybe they’d be right, all he knows is that he did what he had to. It started In Tartarus, not necessarily with Akhlys, but when he was around her.. he just snapped, he couldn’t help himself. She was going to kill him. So, he just reached out and grabbed the poison and made her choke on it. It was just him, down there. Just him. 

Percy didn’t regret cutting the web tying Annabeth’s ankle so she didn’t fall, but he did it so quickly he tripped and fell. He barely managed to grab onto the ledge, to tell Nico to lead them to the Doors of Death. He was suddenly falling down, down. It felt like the falling would never be over, but eventually he could see the ground. Very far away, but there.

He managed to land in one of the rivers, and went from there. He doesn’t remember half of the monsters he killed, they tasted Riptide like many monsters before them. They taunted Percy saying, “where’s your blonde princess, hero?” It never failed to make him mad, and they were gold dust in seconds. 

When he was down there, he ran into Hyperion. The Titan who he defeated with Grover and turned into a tree. Take it from him, he wasn’t too thrilled with Percy. Percy knew he was losing, and couldn’t win. So, he did what he had to. He reached out with his powers and grabbed ahold of Hyperion’s ichor. 

Hyperion’s face was something Percy would never forget, the look of utter fear and surprise. He remembers grinning and making his blood go two opposite directions. He could hear his bone snap and his howl of pain. Then, Percy leaped up and decapitated him. 

Percy sank to his knees and dropped Riptide, looking at his hands, shaking. He could feel the blood seeping from his cheek. How could he do something like that. If Poseidon or Annabeth or anyone found out.. if they found out. They wouldn’t find out, he vowed to himself. They couldn’t find out because if they did.. well let’s just say he didn’t want to find out. 

Soon enough he met up with Bob, who used to be Iapetus but he wiped away his memories in the Lethe. It was nice to see a familiar face, but Percy couldn’t shove down the feeling of guilt for lying to Bob, but he couldn’t feel bad not now. He didn’t have time for that, and he definitely didn’t have room for that in Tartarus. It was killed or be killed, it was all about survival. 

Percy had to be on the front line with their fight of Gaea, because if anyone was going to be in the battle it was going to be him. He fought his way through Tartarus, gaining Damasen and Small Bob as allies. When he came face to face to Tartarus himself, well.. let’s just say Percy would have quite a few nightmares of this encounter. 

“You’re quite powerful,” The God of the Pit said, Percy couldn’t really see his eyes but somehow he knew he was watching him. “There’s no doubt in my mind that my children and grandchildren are well within your range of things you could kill.. but let’s not forget.. I am a primordial!” At that, Tartarus starts sweeping the monsters near them. 

Percy reaches out with his powers, feeling the primordial’s blood. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, stretching his hand out. He could feel everything’s life force around them.. their blood flowing, pumping. So easy to manipulate, and then he found Tartarus’ blood. The blood was thicker than ichor, and harder to control. If he could just.. and then he felt someone push him. He opened his eyes and he was in the elevator. 

“What are you doing?” Percy screeched, he couldn’t leave Bob and Damasen to fend for themselves he couldn’t. 

“You need to defeat Gaea, or help anyway.” Bob said, “You’re one of the Seven. You’re needed.”

Before Percy could even let out another breath, Bob pushed the button, and then he was going up. Percy slowly sunk to the ground, back on the wall opposite of the elevator doors. He knew what he was going to look like when he got up to surface level. He was covered in ichor and monster dust, his old pants torn apart and used as bandages for old wounds. His eyes would be sunken in, you could see the shadows of his rib cage. Percy’s breath would be awful, he’d stink even worse. 

Percy was nervous about seeing the Seven again, especially her. He had dreamed of her the whole time while he was down there, her princess curls, her gray eyes, the way she’d bite her lip when she was doing a problem on her homework and having trouble with it, and her smile which seemed almost untouchable by now. It was like she was just barely out of his grip. 

Percy missed the way their hands fit together, the dates they’d go on together, the way she’d interact with his mom, the times at camp, and the way their lips would meet and everything was fine and the world wasn’t ending. Everything was going to be fine if she was by his side. He can almost imagine her now, the way she’ll look at him for the first time since he fell. 

Percy hopes she’s eating and sleeping enough, he knows his Wise Girl would be working day and night to know everything that she could to help him anyway possible. He’d do anything to keep her safe, he already has. I really did go to Hell for her, Percy muses to himself.

Percy looks down at his hands, covered in dried ichor, blood, and monster dust. His hands are the product of so much power and strength but also death and destruction.He doesn’t want her to know what he had to do. 

So that’s what you’ll do, his mind says to him, you’ll never speak of the fact that you made Misery choke on her own poison. That you made Misery miserable. You’ll never say what you learned to do. They’ll never know that when Percy Jackson fell in the Pit, that’s not what came back out.

He hears the elevator ding, it’s showtime. 

  
THE END


End file.
